


Meet Me At the Waterfall

by JCJx83



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCJx83/pseuds/JCJx83
Summary: “If not when, Blake.”





	Meet Me At the Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> A question that got in my head after the previous episode was, "How did Yang know where to go?" Sure she could have heard them fighting, but I'd like to think there was a little more to it than that.

“Yang?”

The girl in question started, eyes leaving what she was looking at and snapping up to Blake. “Oh, hey Blake.”

“What are you doing up?” asked Blake as she entered the living room of the Cotta-Arc household, Yang sat on the sofa, body leaned over the coffee table where her scroll laid; a map on its screen.

“I set my alarm early,” she said, “I wanted to go over our route one last time. I didn’t wake you did I?”

“Oh, no, I did the same thing.” Said Blake with a small smile, she moved toward the sofa and Yang wordlessly scooted enough to allow her to sit.

It amazed Blake how easily they had slid back into being near each other. Even if it was still far from perfect.

_“I’ll protect you.”_

Blake shook her head, turning her eyes down to the scroll.

Yang had marked the road they would take with a yellow line. It led from the garage to just around a quarter of a mile outside of the radar-tower. Close enough for Blake to infiltrate on foot but still far enough out that they shouldn’t be noticed. It had been something they had planned out together. Yang had originally wanted to go in with her but Blake had assured her she would be fine.

From the drop off point the line turned black, indicating the path Blake would traverse to get into the station. There was something different about it than when Blake had last seen it though. It looked like the line continued on from the _other_ side. She reached out and scrolled the screen forward.

Yang was silent.

The line did continue. It circled out from the rear and around a quarter of a mile back until it came to what looked like a stone bridge with a waterfall right beside it. The line stopped there. That didn’t make sense though she was supposed to go in and leave the same way. She looked to her partner, “Yang?”

Yang shifted, silently reaching out with her left hand. Her fingers brushed against Blake’s briefly, sending a flash of heat up the faunas’s arm. Yang zoomed the screen out and tapped a button on the side, bringing up another yellow line. This line connected from where she would drop Blake off and led the short distance to the waterfall.

“I was thinking what if something goes wrong and you can’t leave the same way?” said Yang, “Or what if something goes wrong and you can’t complete the mission? What if you can’t relay any of that to _me_?”

“So you made a backup plan.”

Yang nodded, “This way if something does go wrong I’ll know _exactly_ where to go to find and help you.” Yang met Blake’s eyes then, before quickly flicking up, “And if we’re lucky the waterfall will make it hard for _most_ people to hear Bumblebee.”

Blake’s ears twitched as she caught her meaning. It was a sound plan, though it did beg a question.

“Do you expect something to go wrong?”

“ _If_ not _when_ , Blake.” Yang’s voice was soft, underlining an unspoken truth. _I trust you; I just want to be there_ if _you need me._

Blake smiled, understanding washing through her.

“Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

“I mean you’re great and I’ll hurry back.”

“ _Go_.”

* * *

“Yang, what’s going on?”

“I don’t know.”

…

“Why is the radar still up?”

“We don’t know, Blake isn’t responding.”

“What do we do?”

“Keep the ship in one piece.”

* * *

“So tell me, Blake. How does it feel to be alone?”

“ _I’m not alone_.”

* * *

“ _YANG!_ ”

“Leave _us_ alone. This is your last chance.”

* * *

“ _She’s_ not protecting me, Adam.”

“And _I’m_ not protecting her.”

“ _We’re_ protecting each other.”


End file.
